A brown watch costs $$54$, which is $6$ times as much as a green pair of jeans costs. How much does the green pair of jeans cost?
Answer: The cost of the brown watch is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$54 \div 6$ $$54 \div 6 = $9$ A green pair of jeans costs $$9$.